


Guardians Drabbles

by LooLooTaroo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooLooTaroo/pseuds/LooLooTaroo
Summary: So, on a rewatch of Guardians, I spent an afternoon mindlessly writing these! Just a couple very short, kinda fun, little wee baby drabs. Enjoooooooy





	1. That Time Peter Tried Showing Drax Some Sexy Movies…..

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Where the hell have I been? 
> 
> Busy, doing life stuff....life....it's no fun. Gay superheroes are way better!!! Ok, so anyway I, like everyone else, saw Endgame, and I ended up feeling like it was ok, but it just kind of left me wanting to watch Guardians again, soooo I did! I rewatched both movies and while the second isn't as good as the first I remain with those as precious, precious favorite movies. Man do I love that dang movie.... Sooooo I watched the movies and ended up doing some writing, just a couple drabbles, each very short, but I was bored and I thought I'd throw them up here, whyyyy not says I? Honestly I don't even ship Peter and Drax that hard, just like Drax and Peter is the only one on the crew that I could work with so here we go! Enjoy!

 

 

   

 

                “Peter Quill…..that man is being violated.”

                “Looks like he wants it to me,” Peter’s sexy drawl was lost on his large, unsettled companion. Drax continued staring, furrows of concern burrowing in his forehead.

                “His partner….she has her fingers….in his….exit…”

                “Well,” Peter leaned in, letting his shoulder rub against Drax, “never heard me complain when you fingered me…”

                “She has…. _all_ of her fingers in his rectum. And she’s shaking them so hard! Oh…oh his face is very red,”

                “C’mon now,” Peter purred, “maybe-”

                “I think he may be crying.”

                “Uh,” Peter shot a quick glance at the hologram being projected before them, then back to Drax. “I’m sure he’s not-”

                “Is he in pain? Oh…Peter, I would _never_ do this to you…”

                “Pleasure, pain, isn’t it a fine line?”

                “This line seems extremely ostentatious. What is _that?_!!! Oh, she isn’t going to-oh, she did…she put that inside of him. I…I do not understand how this gives pleasure to either of them.”

                Peter exhaled, then turned his attention back to the holo-vid projection. They watched in silence a moment as the busty woman continued fucking her lover mercilessly with the large toy….and, watching from an objective point of view, he supposed he could see why Drax was perturbed….but it didn’t seem to improve when they moved from anal play.

                “….Is he….rubbing his penis….on her face?”

                “I think he, you know, wants to get off on her.”

                “There is seminal fluid drying on her cheek…” Drax’s face now bordered on queasy.

                “I’m guessing facials aren’t a thing for your people.”

                “Do your females have pleasure receptors on their face? Is this stimulating?” A loud, dramatic cry of ecstasy sounded from the video and Drax looked startled. “What was that? Is she hurt???”

                Peter laughed, half from frustration and half from the wide-eyed giant at his side.

                “Drax, dude, it’s porn. This is normal.”

                “I….” He looked very uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. “I had heard of the….deviant nature of Terrans, but I had no idea your couplings were so…unnerving.”

                “Wait…wha-”

                “I understand much about your cultural abnormalities now, when it comes to sex.”

                “The fuck does that mean?”

                “Your people are very perverse Quill,” Drax gave him one of those factual looks, and Peter sighed. “You’re repressed and have great shame attached to perfectly natural things, like mating and self pleasuring,” he turned back to the video with a nod, “I now understand why, this is horrifying indeed.”

                “No, no Drax that’s not, you know, not really how it is. I mean, I don’t rub my dick all ov-look have I ever rubbed my dick on your face?”

“He put metal contraptions on her nipples, despite her screams. Horrifically vicious, no wonder she abused his rear so.” He ran an absent hand over his own and shuddered a bit. “Horrible thought….Oh….she is striking him….”

                “Some guys like it rough.”

                “The sounds they make, they’re hardly natural.”

                “It’s supposed to be unnatural! It’s a fantasy.”

                “Who could possible fantasize about such…fleshy, depraved unions? If my lover ever made a sound such as this-” As if on cue the heavily tanned, busty woman before them flung her hair and let out a long, strangled wail, “I would be _deeply_ concerned. And her body…she’s,” he winced. “I’ve never seen many Terran females….are they all so proportioned?”

                “I’m guessing those are fake, Drax…”

                “….why are these people displaying their actions so proudly? I’d die of shame before I’d let anyone know I’d drummed my member against your mouth like that.”

                “Well, because, you know…they’re porn stars. The freakier the better!”

                He stared at Peter, a vaguely troubled look on his face.

                “They’re not really doing these things! I mean, they are….but they’re on set…they’re, um, it’s their job! They’re like prostitutes, they’re being paid to make this movie.”

                “So these people, they perform heinous sexual deeds, for the satisfaction of the viewers….”

                “You know, like actors!”

                “But what is the purpose?

                “Well, they make a butt-load of money I guess…”

                “Their pay is pushed into their-” Peter’s hand shot up to cover Drax’s mouth, while he stared at his human lover with wide, shocked eyes.

                “Oh God, Drax, stop, stop right there. No, they aren’t literally paid in the butt. Butt-load means a lot, ok? Just like butt-ton.”

                “Okay….I suppose I understand mercenary acts for money…it is similar to our own profession…We had sex workers on my planet you know!” He added, almost defensively, as if he wanted to stress his worldly nature.

                “Drax-”

                “But is this truly….how can they earn very much defiling and degrading one another? Your people _pay_ to watch this? Is it sadism?”

                “No, Drax, I just thought it’d be fun, you know, it’s a couple thing. Watch some porn….get in the booty mood.”

“In the….are you implying that this erotic display is supposed to arouse us….to stimulate relations between us?”

Peter stared at Drax grimly, letting a long silence grow between them before he sighed and hung his head.

                “You are literally a walking thesaurus…” he muttered, very quietly, shaking his head. Peter was distracted by the creek of the sofa and Drax’s body shifting towards his own. A huge arm was wrapping around him, a giant knee rising over his lap to settle on the other side as Drax moved to straddle him. Peter gasped and then Drax’s hand was snaking down his stomach, and his hot breath was blowing in his ear.

                “Peter Quill,” the dark, low, rumbling whisper sent a shudder right down Peter’s spine to his dick, “you don’t need lurid films to make me desire you.”

 


	2. That Time Drax Tried Talking Dirty, Like the Terrans

 

 

             

“Peter Quill, you are a very dirty man.”

                Peter paused. He wasn’t really sure what the hell else a man can do in such a moment. His eyebrows slowly furrowed down and he turned to bring his gaze up to the towering figure who had so calmly approached the table a moment ago. He blinked rapidly for a moment, staring at Drax with a fixed, steady gaze.

                “What?”

                “I said you were a dirty man. The dirtiest man! Dirtier than Gamora’s boots as she stops through battle! Dirtier than the sludge we scrape from our weapons after battling intergalactic beasts!”       

                Peter continued to stare, mouth slightly ajar, in utter bewilderment at the continued ranting. Drax put a hand on the table, slowly, slowly bringing himself closer to Peter.

                “Dirty, like Rocket’s mangy fur-”

                “That’s uncool-”

                “Dirty like the hull of the Milano. Dirty, dirty….Filthy even!!!” He was leaning in closer, eyes heavy and playful.

                “…Drax…..what’s happening right now? Is that your sexy voice?

                “I would take you down to the ocean, and I would scrub _every inch_ of your body, undressing you slowly, exposing you piece by piece….but it would be a waste of my time,” his voice dropped and he regarded Peter with something close to a sneer. “You are so dirty that nothing in anyone’s power could ever, ever make you clean again.”

                “I have _zero_ idea what you’re talking about.”

                 Drax cocked his head, a provocative, knowing slant to his eyes leaving Peter even more dumbstruck. A giant hand reached forward, and delicately took his chin between two fingers.

                 “Oh no? Well….that is exactly what a filthy Terran like you would say, isn’t it?”

                 Peter stared at Drax in the growing silence, still smirking down at him, and he blinked. He blinked again. He blinked a third time then slowly inhaled and said,

                “Drax, babe, what the fuck ar-” and then Peter froze. His mouth froze ajar as understanding dawned on him. It was the word ‘babe.’ It triggered a very certain memory, of a conversation the two had shared not long ago. Peter had been sprawled in his chair, flipping through postings on his tablet. Their fame was spreading, and he was ready to capitalize on it for their next job. Something big…something lucrative….something flashy!

                “There is a difference you know,” Drax broke the silence quietly, sullenly, “between ‘child-like’ and childish.”

                “What?” Peter half responded, eyes not leaving his screen.

                “You often say this to me….you call me babe, and baby….you think I am a child.”

                “Huh?”

                “I know my speech is not conventional, but Basic isn’t my first language. And!” He sat up, and regarded Peter with a hurt look, “I still speak well! It’s not my fault you all wish to be so….so flippant with your words.  I could perhaps improve, but that doesn’t make me infantile.”

                “What-…what? No, no Ba…um, Drax, no. Babe, um, when I say babe it doesn’t mean…babe….um, look ok,” He sat up, sliding the table aside as he brought his elbows to his knees and his gaze to the troubled face of his lover. “’Babe’ doesn’t mean baby, like a screaming little thing. It means….it’s like honey, or sweetie, or….it’s a pet name.”

               “Why would you give me your old pet’s name?”

               “Drax-” Peter groaned, head dropping into his hand.

               “Did you care for the anima-”

                Peter’s hand came up over Drax’s mouth, silencing him as he eyed him with frustration, carefully considering his words. 

                “Alright, look, let me put this…literally. When I call you ‘babe’ or ‘baby,’ I am not insulting you, I’m flirting with you. I’m…I’m showing affection. I’m calling you those things because on my planet, on Earth, we call people things like that. It’s…I dunno, it’s sexy.” He shrugged carelessly, letting his hand fall so he could lean in for a quick kiss. “It’s like dirty talk or something. Now let’s just-”

                “Dirty talk?”

                “No no,” Peter sighed, wincing at his own stupidity. “I’m gonna stop you there. It’s not what you think,  it’s a good thing.”

                “…Dirty…is good?

               “Yeah! Yeah you know….like when you’re fantasizing about um, someone, let’s say, and you’re having dirty thoughts right? Or when you smack your lady on the booty and call her a dirty girl….you’re not literally telling her to go bathe, you’re implying that she’s perverted…look, don’t worry about it. I don’t think you’re childish, I think you’re hot-”

              “My temperature is fi-”

              “Sexy!” he cried in exasperation, “I think you’re sexy!” Unable to bear anymore Peter had just climbed into the oaf’s lap and distracted him, and he’d paid the incident no more thought….until now, staring up at the hopeless goober before him.

              “Drax….” Peter said very slowly, “…are you….are you trying to seduce me?”

              “Indeed….in the traditional, peculiar, manner of your people.” He ran a slow finger from Peter’s ear to the tip of his chin, glinting down at him lustfully.

              “Oh God!” Peter’s face fell into his hands then he dropped his arms down to the table with a loud clunk and brought a hassled face to his lover. “Drax….”

              He reached down and took Peter by his arms, effortlessly lifting him up to his feet.

                “ _Filthy,_ Peter Quill.”  Drax had one giant arm around his waist, the other was sneaking up to settle a hand in Peter’s hair. His voice, a sensuous whisper, his eyes fixed on Peter, Drax drew them closer until Peter could feel the giant man’s heat.

                “Christ almighty, Drax,” he breathed, eyes closing as he laughed softly. He shook his head, his smile spreading. 

                “I don’t know who he is,” Drax’s voice was soft, low, and the gentle stroke of his thumb across Peter’s lip sent tingles across his face. “But no matter how mighty, I-”

                Peter silenced him with his lips, bringing him in for a long, slow, dirty kiss.


	3. The Time Drax Let the Cat Out of the Bag

 

 

   

               The Milano hadn’t been meant for so many people. It wasn’t a _tiny_ ship, but it wasn’t the sort of place where one was often alone. Therefore, it really wasn’t Peter’s fault when, upon the happy, uncommon happenstance of finding himself alone with Drax in the cockpit, he started thinking dirty thoughts. There he was, staring down intently at the readings on his scanner as he mechanically set the ship on autopilot, and then he heard Gamora and Rocket’s voice fading as they left, and he realized that it was only himself…and his giant lover. The hulking man in question was staring out at the stars peacefully, Peter noticed as he stole a glance. He looked gorgeous (as always) and Peter swallowed.

                They were alone, completely alone. No need for a quick note, a hint, a code word….all of those things were frustrating, and relatively inefficient when seducing Drax anyway. Still, as literal as Drax was, it was their situation and he made do….but not tonight. Tonight Peter could just lay it out, just tell him what he wanted and how. Tell him how he wanted those giant arms to squeeze him, and bend him over….tell Drax how he wanted his burning, calloused hands to rub his skin with their heat and how he was beginning to sweat at the thought of a long, long night. A long night spent whispering and groaning and trying to not make so much _noise_ in that bed and…

                “I want you.”

                Fuck….there it went. It stumbled from his mouth in a husky breath, no eloquence, no charm….but then, that was about how Drax liked it. Peter knew his lover would thrill at it; a blunt, open invitation.

                Drax pulled himself from his reverie and turned to Peter.

                “Hmmm?”

                “You. I want you right now. Spend the night with me….God baby,” he breathed, staring earnestly at Drax as the lust and anticipation raging through him made an uncomfortable bulge in his pants, “let’s fuck.”

                As Peter expected, the peaceful, questioning expression was wiped from Drax’s face in an instant as he rose quickly from his seat. Peter swallowed and his heart skipped a beat as Drax crossed the distance between them in a few huge strides and then Peter let out a soft gasp as he was taken up strongly by the elbows and kissed. He moaned against Drax’s mouth as their lips met, then shyly looked away as Drax’s hungry mouth began down his neckline.

                “Drax,” Peter whispered, flushing. Drax’s giant hand had come to rest on his bottom and he squeezed it firmly as a low, sexy rumble slipped from his throat. “Drax…” Peter pushed against the wall of muscle a little. This was not a kiss of affirmation, and Drax seemed to have no intention of moving. “Drax, c’mon, let’s get outta here and-”

                Drax swatted Peter’s hands off his chest and scooped him up. Peter gasped in delight as huge blue arms clasped under his bottom and hoisted him off the ground. Peter’s legs obediently wrapped around his lover’s waist even as his treacherous mouth tried dissenting again.

                “Drax…not…here-”

                “You said you wanted me,” His voice, thick and _horny_ , shot through Peter’s ear and he shuddered. “Right now, you said you wanted it now….did you not?”

                “Oh!” Peter gasped rapturously as Drax ground their pelvises together. “Ooooh!”

                Drax’s lips covered Peter’s possessively as he carried him away from the console. His tongue slid into Peter’s mouth as he brought the smaller man over to his pilot seat.

                “Wh…what? Wait, Drax-!”

                Drax had sunk to his knees, and was quickly unfastening Peter’s pants as he pushed his lover down into his chair.

                “I…I meant….my roo-….I….Oh….I wanted you, to, to spend the night!”

                “And so I shall,” Drax stated calmly as his _giant_ , _burning_ hand freed Peter’s throbbing dick. Christ…those hands. Peter shuddered as he desperately scrabbled on a nearby keypad, using what was left of his rational brain to remotely lock the entrance, “ _after_ I fellate you,”

                “Oh…” Peter whimpered.

                “…and after you have released your seed in my mouth, and I have thoroughly debauched you.”

                “But here…? Here in-”

                “What is wrong with here?” Drax murmured, his attention drawing down to Peter’s erection he now held gingerly. “This is what you wanted of me, was it not?”

                “I-”

                “You said you wanted it right now…and, oh, I am more than happy to oblige,” he breathed the end of his comment, sighing contently as he sunk down to Peter’s erection and his tongue ran across the Captain’s swollen member.

                Peter groaned, head falling back and hand rising to rest on Drax’s scalp. He groaned at the hot wetness of Drax’s tongue, he groaned at the lustful way Drax spoke about someone as average as himself, and he groaned at himself, sprawled back in his fucking chair getting sucked off in his pilot’s position. It was the goddamn dream.

“Oh God, God yes, Christ babe fucking _yes_!!!” An arm flung over his eyes as Peter’s head fell back and his hips arched up. Drax opened his mouth wide and took him in, sucking Peter earnestly. Peter could feel his blood racing, and his toes curling in his shoes….it wasn’t going to take long…

                “Ah!”

                Drax’s fingers clutched his thighs through his pants…shit his pants weren’t even off…he was sucking him off through his fucking pants….Peter groaned again, opening his eyes long enough to see his lover’s head rise and fall. He shuddered at the sight, a trembling hand going to rest on Drax’s scalp. Drax, eyes closed, moaning softly around his mouthful.

                “Oh…” Peter whimpered, head falling back again, hands running uselessly over Drax’s scalp, his neck, down to his shoulders, just trailing over that warm skin. “Oh, oh please….oh….”

                Drax pulled away, then blew on Peter’s wet member. His strong hand squeezed at the base sneaking a few pumps up and down the slick skin before returning his mouth to his lover’s body. Peter’s eyes drifted shut as Drax slipped his hands up his shirt, running calloused fingertips over warm skin.

                “Oh!” Peter breathed, hand going to clutch at Drax’s through his shirt. He squeezed his lover’s giant hands through the thin fabric and then shuddered as the hands slid back down to clutch his hips. Drax was picking up, head bobbing below in his lap, and Peter was set to thoroughly enjoy this fantastic treatment a few minutes more….before the inevitable happened.

                “Peter?”

                He jerked in his chair, lurching forward over Drax as his hands clenched tightly.

                “Peter?” Gamora’s trim, pert voice called up the stairs again and he heard steps as she began climbing up towards the entrance latch.

                _Fuck._

                “Peter, I wanted to tell you-huh?” He heard the hatch click uselessly as she tried it, and her confused grunt as she tried it a second time.

                Drax stopped his glorious ministrations and released his mouthful.

                “Peter, Peter, what’s going on? Is something wrong with the….Peter is something wrong? Oh…I knew I heard…” A loud pounding resounded through the room as Gamora tried the door with some more energy.

                “What’s up with Quill? He not-”

                _Double fuck._

                “Rocket! Hack this door! Peter is locked in there and I thought I heard a groan-”

                “No, no! Christ, Rocket do _not_ hack the door-”

                “Oh Peter-” Gamora was relieved.

                “Oh, hey Quill, what’s going on buddy-” Rocket had never been concerned.

                “I am Groot?” Oh good…everyone was here…it was a party.

                “Oh, no, I, no it’s fine, everything is super fine, it’s awesome-” His heart was pounding, he was clutching Drax-

                “No Groot, Peter has not fallen,” Drax’s calm, factual voice cut through the insanity and Peter had half a second to panic, to frantically reach forward and try to cover his lover’s mouth and whisper to him as the realization he was too late hit him.

                “Well what’s going on? The door is-”

                “I’m in here with Peter-”

                “Drax!”

                “-and he latched the entrance because I was orally pleasing him.”

                A silence fell, as Peter’s mind, heart, and insides…hell even time….everything froze. Peter took a shaking breath in and exhaled a choppy, garbled breath out that ended up sounding like the wheezing gasp of a man who’s had the air punched out of him.      

“D-Drax….” He rasped.

                Then Rocket’s voice, unsure, carried through the floor. “…Wh…wait what?”

                “Oral sex.” Drax boomed, clearly annunciated as if explaining to a child. “It is foreplay that he greatly enjoys! I am fellating Peter because he is my-” At this point Drax finally noticed his wide-eyed, shell shocked lover and his own eyes widened as he understood. “Oh…uh….yes….yes Groot. He fell! He has hurt his weak human knee, and the moans you heard were of pain, not ecstasy.

                In the ensuing cacophony of voices, shouting, and pounding metal, Drax looked up at Peter and nodded curtly.

               “Quill,” he said in a reassuring whisper, “I’ve convinced them.”

 


	4. Drax and Gamora

 

 

   

“I stole him from you.”

                “Huh?” Gamora turned towards Drax, who had been staring at her quietly for some time. Gamora had not spent much time considering what he was pondering, although now it seemed she knew.

                “It was you Peter Quill desired. You he loved…”

                She smiled, and lowered the blades she’d been handling.

                “You didn’t steal him from me.”

                “You two could be happy.”

                “We _are_ happy. And last time I checked, so were you.”

                “Of course, but-”

                “Drax, I’m happy for you both, I think it’s wonderful.”

                “But Gamora, you could have had him to yourself. It’s obvious you wanted him, how can you be alright with it? With sharing him?”

                “Drax, I don’t own Peter, I wouldn’t want to.”

                “How can it be that you do not love him?” Drax stared at her intently, deeply.

                “Love him? Oh Drax,” she smiled a bit, looking a little sad, but still so kind. Why did she not scream and rage at him? “Peter was my first friend….he is so very precious to me…..I have never loved anyone more.”

                “Then _why_? Gamora why did you refuse him? Why push him away? You…pushed him to me.”

                “Because Drax you may lose him, but I never will. Relationships are risky, friendships are much more-” They both turned as they hard a sharp shout. It was Peter and Rocket, lighting into each other again about something, shouting across the deck. Gamora smiled warmly.  “You didn’t steal him from me,” she said softly, still staring down the hall after the noise, “no one could take him from me.”

 

 


	5. Peter Finally Says It

 

 

 

           

                “Boobs, definitely, and a tight butt.”

                “Mmmm,” Drax hummed in agreement. “I too find the sight appealing.”

                “I love a good ass.”

                “Do you define ‘good’ as large or shaped?”

                “Wait, whaaaaaat?” Peter teased, elbowing his bare skinned lover. “What about large?”

                “That’s what I was asking,” Drax insisted.

                “You like fat asses, don’t you?”

                “Of course. Large breasts as well. I like curvaceous women,” He muttered, settling himself into the bedding.

                “I think a good laugh is important, that’s nice….and some badass thrown in there.”

                “I don’t understand, I thought-”

                “I mean a girl’s disposition!” Peter said quickly. “I mean like a really tough chick.”

                “Oh, you like strong partners? Females with tenacity?”

                “I mean yeah, doesn’t everyone kinda dig a real strong woman? That’s one of the things I liked about Gamorra…she was so fierce.”

                “And,” Drax said looking at the ceiling as though it was very interesting, “large muscles perhaps? One might consider those a sign of strength.” He added hurriedly, still not looking at Peter.

                Peter smiled, one hand draped over his bare stomach, the other creeping over towards Drax. Their pinkies touched, and then Peter snaked his littler finger over Drax’s. “You know I’m coming around to those. Big, strong muscles that can fold me in half.”

                Drax smiled to, he thought, himself, seeming to relax a bit and Peter bit his lip. Probably didn’t even catch that the comment was directed at him….Gosh, flirting was a waste on this guy. Peter smiled too, widely and felt his insides warm.

               “So what about you?”

               “Hmmm?” Drax brought his gaze down to Peter while the side of one huge calloused hand trailed through his Terran’s unkempt hair.

               “What do you like? You know, your turn ons…um, what you find appealing in your partners.”

               “Hmmm,” Drax leaned back heavily into his pillow. “Honesty.”

               “What?” Peter laughed a bit. “Really? Honesty?”

               “Oh yes, I value this attribute most highly in others. My Hovat,” he smiled softly, “she was so very honest. I always knew what she wanted, what she felt.”

                 “It must be hard,” Peter interrupted, partially because he was sincere, but partially also because he hated when Drax talked about Hovat. He’d get distant, so sad….Peter was no stranger to loss, to grief. He knew there were wounds that never healed, “coming from a literal people.”

               “What do you mean, Quill?”

               “I mean being around us.”

               “Yes, I do often consider your communication skills impaired. That’s why I like it; honest, upfront speech.”

               Peter looked up at the giant hulking man, smiling softly and running his hand to lightly touch his bulging shoulder.

              “Like it straight up, eh?” 

              The silence that followed made Peter laugh.

              “Sorry. I never realized how much nonsense I said in a day, before I met you.”

             “It isn’t nonsense,” Drax said slowly, seeming to carefully consider his words. “Just….perhaps never what you mean.”

             “Oh, well I wouldn’t say never-”

             “You are not alone in this, but Terrans are the worst about communication. It is some perverse habit of your people to say things you don’t mean, or even say things when you mean the complete opposite! I do _not_ understand telling someone ‘it’s fine’ when what you mean is ‘I’m furious’. Or worse! Do you remember the holo film we watched together,”

              Peter laughed as Drax rolled onto his side and propped himself on an elbow, staring at him earnestly. He knew exactly where this was going.

             “-with the woman, and she said,”

             “I don’t want to talk-”

             “-to her partner, she said to him that she didn’t want to talk, but then she was furious when he left! Because, really, she wanted him to speak with her over the fight they’d just had-Quill, why are you laughing?”

            Peter lowered his hand to his mouth, trying to stop, but he couldn’t. Drax’s now familiar rant, combined with the memory of his confused sputtering during the movie in question, was too much to contain himself.

            “I’m sorry-”

           “Have I said something foolish?”

           “No, no…”

           “Don’t you also think it’s strange? To tell someone you don’t wish to speak, while resenting them for leaving you in peace?”

           “Yes Drax.”

           “Can’t you see the trouble that it brings? The unnecessary strife in a relationship? Misunderstandings can be so damaging, and it’s completely unnecessary. Hovat never put me in such situations, if she desired something of me, she said it.”

           Peter nodded, softly brushing Drax’s cheek with his thumbs. Drax calmed, his hand going to cover Peter’s and he smiled.

           “You know I kinda meant more…physical traits….you know, stuff you found….arousing.” Peter whispered, adding a dirty wink.

           “Oh, I find honesty very arousing.” 

           “Yeah?” Peter’s playful drawl was matched by a cocky tilt to his head as he slowly slid closer to Drax. His large companion noticed immediately, and while not entirely understanding Peter’s provocative mood, he responded in kind, bringing his hand to the flat of Peter’s back and closing any remaining distance. Their legs slid together and entwined and Drax smiled softly as he caught Peter’s lips in a kiss.

          “Oh yes,” he whispered, “like when you come to me, and tell me your desires.”

          “You like that?” Peter teased, a dirty smile still pulling at his handsome face…a very distractingly handsome face.

          “Y-yes…” Drax sighed, a combination of contentment and confusion, “I _just_ told you I liked it.” He kissed the frustrating human, deeply. Their tongues met and Peter groaned, a deep guttural groan that caused a burning heat to begin stirring in Drax’s stomach. “I love the opportunities to meet your expectations,” he caught him again, kissing him and nipping his lower lip. “I love understanding you! Your admissions thrill me,” his last breathy whisper ended in another forceful kiss, and he felt Peter’s groin pressing into his leg. Drax smiled against Peter’s lip, a low, hungry growl escaping him as his hands came down onto Peter’s body. The second Drax pulled away and freed those devastatingly appealing lips, they parted and out tumbled a jumble of words, that stopped his hand’s slow slide down Peter’s stomach.

                “I love you.”

                There was a silence, just a half of a second, and then Drax laughed softly and took Peter’s face between his giant palms, shaking him playfully.

                “I just finished telling you how I loved when you are ho-”

                “I was.”

                Drax stilled and his gaze caught Peter’s intently.

                “I _was_ being honest….” Peter whispered, feeling tiny and nervous and open. He brought his hands cautiously up to Drax’s, still holding his face, and he laid them out on top of his lover’s.  Drax stared into Peter’s eyes a moment more before seizing his frame and crushing him against his own.

 


End file.
